Wristwatch,Romance
by SSAPHIRA
Summary: Seorang gadis SMA yang tak sengaja bertabrakaan dengan seorang pemuda yang menurutnya asing. vanilla short cake Lucy jatuh dan jam tangan berlian milik pemuda itu rusak.. Mereka telah setuju untuk saling mengganti rugi. Namun, sayangnya gadis itu tak bisa mengganti jam itu. karena harganya selangit. Dengan idea yang jahilnya, pemuda itu membuat PERJANJIAN.. apakah itu?...
1. Chapter 1

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY

*

*

*  
*

Prologue…

Hawa sejuk AC bertiup membelai tengkuk Lucy- gadis berambut pirang yang termaksud novelis muda terkenal di Fiore- begitu dia memasuki sebuah took kue klosbernellar, took kue dan roti yang paling enak disini. Harganya cukup terjangkau. Makanya Lucy hamper tiap hari datang kesini.

Lucy sendiri dengan memakai baju SMA kebangsaannya itu, langsung tersenyum manis melihat kue pesanannya telah ada di hadapannya. Saat ini, ia memesan sebuah vanilla short cake . kue kecil yang paling ia suka. Menurutnya kue disini cukup terbilang sangat unik. Sebab, saatia akan memotong kue itu. Pasti akan tercium sebuah aromakayu manis.

Namun, Lucy merasa tidak nyaman dimana ia berada di tempat sebelumnya. Karena, disana masih bisa dibilang sepi , maklum ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Akhirnya ia memutuskannya untuk segera pergi dengan membawa vanilla short cake-nya itu. Tepat saat dia membalikkan badan, seseorang menubruk badanya dengan sangat keras hingga Lucy oleng dan….

BRRUKK!

Kreesss!

Kriiinnttiiiing ( anggak saja benda yang berbentu emas jatuh)

Lucy terjatuh..

'_Itu..Itukan ..'_

" Short cake milikku"

Lucy masih melongo. Ekspresi terkejutnya belum juga hilang. Di depannya short cake berceceran di lantai, bentuknya sudah tak jelas lagi. Krimnya terciprat ke mana mana.

Ia segera menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutan. Dengan tatapan super tajam dia menoleh kearah seorang pemuda yang tega dengan kuenya tersebut. Seorang cowok berambut salmon itu,berkemeja sekolah dengan Syal yang menyelimuti lehernya itu . dengan jaket merah yang ia kenakan membuat lokasi sekolahnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau udah ngejatuhin kue milikku!" sinis Lucy.

Cowok itu tetap terlihat datar.

" Tanggung jawab , kek. Bukannya, hanya diam aja. Jadi orang!" protesnya lagi.

'Ngapain juga cowok itu cuek bebek gitu ke aku. Bukannya ngerasa berdalah gitu?'

"Nona biar saya bantu" dengan tiba-tiba seorang chef toko kue itu membantu Lucy berdiri.

"Maafkan nona ini, Tuan. Dia tidak bermaksud memarahi and seperti itu," chef itu membungkuk kea rah cowok berambut salmon itu.

"WHAAT?!" dengan terkejut ia melihat kelakuan chef itu.

"Kenapa paman harus minta maaf? Yang salah dia! Enak saja nabrak orang, numpahin kue orang! Gak minta maaf lagi!"

"sudah …..nanti saya ganti, nonoa~" ucap sang chef itu.

"Ck, paman… tapi kan-"

"Sudah,gak apa-apa" ucap chef itu sambil tersenyum kepada Lucy." Tuan , maafkan tentang jam tuan.." lanjut sang chef.

Lucy melihat arah telunjuk sang chef yang bernama hadi itu. Yang menunjuk kearah jam tangan yang begitu mahal. Terlihat tergeletak didekat kue milik lucy yang terjatuh tadi. Jam itu terlihat germelap dengan butiran butiran yang berkilau sepertinya itu adalah Kristal. Namun, lebih mirip dengan batu zamrud.

Kini batu zamrud itu telah tenggelam di selimuti dengan krim kue milik lucy.

" Aku tak menyangka mendapatkan sambutan hebat seperti ini," kini cowo salmon itu membuka mulut.

Cowok itu menoleh kearah Lucy.

"Short cake milikmu tak begitu berarti dibandingkan jam tangan yang baru saja kamu rusakan," ucapnya yang seperti kecewa dan campur marah.

Cowok itu menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan segera masuk beberapa orang-orang berjas hitam menghampirinya.

"buang kue dan jam tangan ini ke tong sampah". Suruh cowok itu kepada bodyguardnya

'_Whaaat? Mereka bodyguard?Dia punya bodyguard? Aku aja yang berharap sampai sekarang aja gak pernah punya-punya..' _teriak hati Lucy yang begitu kaget.

Orang-orang berjas hitam itu menganguk dan langsung membersihkan semuanya , lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Maaf apa jam tangan itu tak diambil dulu,Tuan?" Tanya chef itu dengan perasaan bersalah.

Lucy jadi ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah. Bukan pada cowok salmon itu,tapi pada chef hadi. Habis chef hadi benar benar terlihat menyesal. Lucy merasa tak enak hati.

"Gak usah. Aku cuma tidak ingin mengotori took inidengan serpihan kue itu." Kata cowok itu datar.

"Oke, maaf kalau aku udah ngerusakin jam tangan milikmu. Tapikan itu salahmu,kenapa nabrak aku?" Bela Lucy. " entar deh, aku bakalan ganti jam tangan milikmu. Tapi kamu harus beliin aku short cake buat gantiin yang tadi" lanjut Lucy dengan pedenya.

" Oke aku akan mengganti short cake-mu. Tapi kamu juga harus mengganti jam tangan milikku.." ucapnya yang terlihat merendahkan. Emangnya lucy tidak mampu gitu? Palingan itu banyak dipasarkan di senayan(?) kecillaaah…

"Okeee.."

"Lima puluh juta.."

"Whaat?" lucy mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

" lima puluh juta" cowok itu menatap Lucy dekat,semangkin merendahkan " Itu harga jam tangan milik saya" ucapnya tersenyum evil smrik…

Ini hanya sebuah prologue jadi ceritanya masih lebih lancut lagi. Ini adalah cerita pertamaku semoga kalian senang membacanya.

Arigatou gonzaimasu.

All thanks for reader


	2. Chapter 2prolog 2

PROLOG_2

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY

*

*

*  
*

"Lima puluh juta.."

"Whaat?" lucy mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

" lima puluh juta" cowok itu menatap Lucy dekat,semangkin merendahkan " Itu harga jam tangan milik saya" ucapnya tersenyum evil smrik…

.

.

.

.

.

"Hnn~"

Lucy berjalan malas menuju kantin. Maklum saja, saat tadi pagi ia begitu mendapatkan sebuah cobaan. Kakinya yang melangkah dengan lambat. Terasa seperti tak ada energy yang keluar. Segerombolan siswa yang berlari dengan cepat menuju kantin. Mengapa dominan pergi keluar kelas? Tentu, saat itukan waktunya istirahat. Siang terik tetap membuat gadis itu mangkin layu.

Sampai…

"Luchan..!" teriak cewe berambut biru muda yang di bandu. Tak lupa pula ia membawa scenario untuk dikirimkan ke procedure.- Levy-

"Oii.. Lucy, ohayou?!" kini bergiliran dengan seorang cewe berambut putih panjang yang sedang menghapalkan kertas yang ia pegang.-Mira-

"O..Ohayou ,minna.." ucap lucy lesu.

"Lu-chan, cepat duduk di sebelahku.." ajak Levy yang yang tersenyum dan merasa aneh dengan Lucy-sahabatnya-. Mana ada sahabat yang tiba-tiba cuek kaya gitu, saat lihat sahabatnya menderita. Menanggung beban hidup. (mungkin ada?')

Lucy membalas dengan senyum tipis namun manis.. tidak semanis gula..

"Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya mira salah satu sahabatnya.

"ahh~ tidak ada apa-apa kok, jangan cemas.." ucap lucy dengan santai.

" Lu-chan, kalau ada masalah bilang..masa mau di pendem sih?"

"Benar nggak ada apa-apa kok " ucapnya yang lagi-lagi senyum.

" Lucy! Kalau kamu nggak mau cerita. Berarti kamu menganggap kami bukanlah sahabatmu.." ucap Mira yang menunjukkan wajah amarah.

"iya! Berarti kamu benci sama kita.." ucap levy yang malah ikut-ikutan membantu Mira.

"B..bukan begitu ,lho..a..aku"

"Jadi..kamu nganggap kita musuh?" Tanya Mira yang kini menakutkan.

" Tidak.. bokura wa tomodachi desu."

" Kalau begitu buktikan" dengan serempak Levy dan Mira mendekat kewajah Lucy .

Ia terasa tertekan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Sudah banyak pikiran. Ini , itu, sana, sini. Otaknya yang udah cape. Hatinya yang masih gemetar dengan kejadian tadi dan sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang…

" B..baik.. akan aku ceritakan.." ucap Lucy menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback…

" Oke aku akan mengganti short cake-mu. Tapi kamu juga harus mengganti jam tangan milikku.." ucapnya yang terlihat merendahkan. Emangnya lucy tidak mampu gitu? Palingan itu banyak dipasarkan di senayan(?) kecillaaah…

"Okeee.."

"Lima puluh juta.."

"Whaat?" lucy mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

" lima puluh juta" cowok itu menatap Lucy dekat,semangkin merendahkan " Itu harga jam tangan milik saya" ucapnya tersenyum evil smrik…

" Whaat? Jangan bercanda?!" protes Lucy " Lagipula aku ini anak sekolah.. mana mungkin bisa mempunyai uang sebanyak itu?!" lanjutnya..

" Apa bedanya? Aku juga anak sekolah.." kata pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Tapikan, aku dan kamu tuh beda tahu!" protes Lucy.

"Kalau kamu tidak mengganti rugi jam tanganku. Satu jalan lain, hanyalah ke kantor polisi.." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba pergi keluar toko itu.

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh mungil lucy. Badanya gemetar. Entah mengapa? Padahalkan yang salah cowok rese itu. Kenapa jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini?.. dia sendiri nggak tahu jawabnya apa..

"B..baik… aku akan mengganti jam kamu… tapi perlu waktu yang lama.." ucap Lucy.

" Oke.. aku setuju.. kalau begitu satu syarat, karena kamu akan menggantinya lama.. aku akan menyita kartu pelajarmu.."

"Whaat?!"

" Aku sita kartu pelajarmu sekarang .. atau.."

" Ti..tidak..tidak, baik aku bakalan kasih kartu pelajarku.." Segera Lucy membuka tasnya dan mencari kartu pelajarnya. Akhirnya ia temukan.

"I..i.. .." ucap lucy merinding.

" Baiklah.." ucap cowok rese itu dengan evil smriknya …

' _Lucy.. kamu ngapain? Masa ngasih kartu kamu untuk cowok rese sial itu sih?' lucy kamu ngapain sih?' _

Kini Lucy stress yang hampir defresi dan akhirnya akan menjadi stress akut.. (amit-amit dah..). ia menjambak rambut pirangnya dan terjatuh di lantai itu. Sang chef hanya melihat pasrah pelanggannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Off flashback..

"Eeeeehh?!" teriak mereka kompak.. siapalagi? Kalau bukan Levy dan Mira.

"-_-"

" Jadi.. kamu langsung aja ngasih tu kartu?!" Tanya Levy yang ikut-ikut stress.

" Apa nggak salah? Kalau kamu nyerahin tu kartu. Kamu nggak akan boleh ikut perlombaan cerpen , baca puisi atau mengarang… itu gawat..Lucyyy" dan akhirnya Mira pun ikut stress.

"TT_TT.. Aku juga tahu…." Ucap Lucy" Bagaimana ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi.. tunggu.. apa memang harga jam itu segitu?"

" Emangnya ada, ya? Jam yang kaya gitu"

"Mana kutahu.."

Teep ..

Teep ..

Teep ..

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah sepatu menuju mereka. Mereka dengan otomatis melihatnya.. seorang gadis berambut biru yang hanya sebahu yang membawa tabloid masalah fashion. Dan juga atlit renang yang handal disekolahnya.. ia juga termaksud sahabat lucy. Siapa lagi?- Jubvia-

" Minna… ada info keren nih.." ucapnya bahagia.

"What is that?" Tanya Levy ..

" Ini dia.." teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan gambar itu ke mereka.. " Ini jam tangan terbaru yang diolesi mutiara dan batu zamrud plus batu safir biru yang kemilau.."

Mereka bertiga yang melihat hanya menganga..

"Dan.. lebihnya lagi. Ini di jual hanya di London. Pertama kali di London." Lanjut Jubvia yang tak melihat raut wajah stress sahabatnya itu.

"be,,berapa harganya?" Tanya mira.

"kalau di hitung pake mata uang jepang. Harganya 50 juta Yen.." jawab Jubvia senyum. " ini hanya model cewenya.. kalau cowonya.. kaya yang disamping model cewe itu.." lanjutnya lagi..

"Whaaaatt?!" teriak mereka berdua kecuali lucy.

Keringat dingin membasahi raut wajah Lucy.

' jadi itu benar.. jam tangan model cowoknya sama kaya .. sama persih dipake cowok rese itu… bahaya…..'

" Bagaimana ini, Lu-chan?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"T_T"

" Ada apa sih?" tanay jubvia dengan wajah kefo..


	3. Wristwatch,Romance -chapter 1- kau!-

CHAPTER 1

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY

*

*

*  
*

" Bagaimana ini, Lu-chan?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

"T_T"

" Ada apa sih?" tanya jubvia dengan wajah kefo..

"Baiklah..aku akan menghindar darinya.." ucap Lucy.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Levy.

"Tentu tidak , kalau dengan cara pindah sekolah atau pindah kota atau mungkin pindah rumah dan pindah negara.." tebak Mira.

"Mira.. benar juga.." ucap Lucy.

" Jangan ngagetin…aku mau lama sama Lucy. Nggak mau pisah.." Levy sedih mendengarnya.

"Iya.. itu satu..satu caranya.." Lucy berpikir..

"Jangan aneh…..aku nggak mau pisah sama kamu..kita itu sahabat " sedih Levy.

"Benar,tu. Levy benar.. kita mau lama-lama sama kamu Lucy.." Mira terima pendapat Levy.

"Aku juga mau sama kalian… jadi apa boleh buat?" ucap Lucy sedih.

Mereka pun berpelukan sambil menangis-nangis.

Jubvia hanya mengangga melihat kelakuan mereka yang membawa virus aneh ke sekolah.

"sebenarnya ada apa,sih?" Tanya Jubvia dengan wajah kefo.

'_Benar..benar..satu-satunya cara hanya itu. Kalau dia udah ngambil kartu pelajarku. Otomatis dia tahu alamat sekolah, rumah, kota dan Negara… masalah pembayaraan itu gampang… tapi..tapi ..apa ayah menerimanya? Kuharap menerima. Atau mungkin aku kirim surat aja. Untuk pindah sekolah tapi dekat di tempat bunda. Iya..itu satu-satunya cara. Semoga berhasil Lucy..' pikir Lucy._

'_Tapi aku nggak mau menjadi orang yang lari dari kenyataan…atau mungkin, aku akan menggantinya apabila aku bertemu dan mendapatkan cukup uang..iya itu..' lanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

CHAPTER 1

Wristwatch,Romance

.

#Lucy POV

.5 bulan kemudian…

.

"Lucy.. Kapan kau mengikuti lomba cerpen?" Tanya Cana- gadis rambut coklat panjang yang selalu berpakaian tidak pantas.-

..

~okesiip..

Kalian tahu…? Ini sekolah baruku. Semuanya berjalan lurus dan lancar. Ayah menerima permintaanku dan Bunda pun begitu. Perasaan lega aku udah keluar dari masalah itu. Sebenarnya belum sih.. tapi, kalau orang tuaku mengetahui kejadian itu bisa gawat. Ohya aku merahasiakan masalah itu. Yang hanya tahu hanya Levy-chan,Mira-chan,dan Jubvia-chan.

Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya agar terartur. Kami juga sudah menghitung semua peristiwa yang akan mungkin terjadi. Dan semuanya terwujud. Aku masuk ke sebuah sekolah yang bernama FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOl. Namanya agak unik ' feiri teiru ' lucu… dan menurutku sekolah ini cocok denganku. Walaupun warga-warga disini. Ya lumayan gak waras..upss. sebenarnya ramai sih bicara sama mereka. Aku sudah 5 bulan disini.

Aku menjadi merasa tidak takut. Karena cowo rese itu sama sekali nggak pernah dan tidak membuktikan dengan janjinya menggantikan vanilla short cake-ku. Kalau begitu, itu lebih baik. Jadi aku juga tak usah menggantinya

"Lucy…?!" Tanya Cana yang berusaha menyadarkanku.

"Eeehh? Ada apa?" tanyaku yang baru sadar.

"So, kamu nggak dengar ucapanku tadi,dong?" Tanya Cana.

"Eeeeh? Ohya? Gomen..gomen" pinta maafku.

" Yaudah ,deh.." ucap Cana yang menghembuskan nafas cepat. " ohya, katanya Basketballclub sekolah ini bakalan tanding sama sekolah sebelah.." lanjut Cana memberi info.

"Sekolah sebelah mana?" Tanyaku bingung.

" Masa nggak tahu,sih.. whitespirit high school itu.." jawab Cana.

"WHAAAT?!" jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Cana sangatlah gila.

Mana nggak. Itukan mantan sekolahku dulu. Aduh.. bagaimana ini? Aku harus dukung yang mana?

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Cana menutup telinganya.

"Ng..nggak..nggak ada apa-apa,kok.." jawabku yang menyembunyikan paras bingungku.

"Oke.. kamu mau nggak ikut ngedukung sekolah kita..?" Tanya Cana.

"Aduh.. gimana ya? Kayanya aku banyak urusan. Kamu tahukan aku bakalan latihan lomba cerpen?" aku mulai beralasan.

"Oke..aku maklumi sih "

"Ohya.. perasaan dari tadi guru-guru nggak masuk nih? Ada apa,ya?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah… biarin. aja. Emang kenapa?"

" Udah mau waktunya pulang.."

"Ohya.. aku harus cepat-cepat kumpul dong.."

"Kumpul apa?"

"Ngedukung basketballclub kita, lha.."

" Oh… semoga menang-"

'_dan kuharap dua-duanya menang __'_ lanjutku di dalam hati.

S

K

I

P

P

Hujan deras membasahi jalan dimana penyebrangan menjadi licin. Aku tetap hati-hati. Saat ini aku pulang dari toko buku langgananku. Kalau saja ada toko kue langgananku itu. Pasti udah aku jumpai. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Tempatnya agak jauh?..

Chesss..

Cheesss..

Cheeesss..

Suara tetesan air kini terdengar. Namun, agak aneh..

Hujan mangkin lebat saja. Walaupun aku sudah memakai payung sama saja, terkena hujan -_-.

Aku hanya bisa melindungi buku yang baru saja aku beli dari hujan deras ini. Aku menunduk. Tetapi, tetap berjalan.

Tep.

Teep

Teeep…

Terdengar suara sepatu yang melangkah cepat menghampiriku dan akhirnya..

BRUUUKH…

"Aduhhh…" ucapku yang dengan reflek memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

"Aaawww.." ucap lawan yang menabrakku itu.

Saat ku membuka mata…

"Kamu?!" ucap kami dengan kompak. Dan menunjuk satu sama lain.

Ini permulaian dari chapter satu yang aku buat. Semoga kalian bahagia… aku selalu mengepost cerita setiap hari.. kecuali, minggu depan.. karena, maklum saja. Masalah studytour disekolah..

Asin: "Asyiiik nggak sabar untuk minggu depan.. "

Lucy: "Iiih enak banget sih? Apa kita juga bakalan dikasih cuti?"

Asin : " Ehhmm, khusus buat kalian berdua boleh..kok.."

Lucy : " Lho.. kok berdua? Sama siapa aja?"

Asin : " Kamu dan Natsu…hihihi"

Natsu : " ^0^ Horee akhirnya bebas.."

Lucy : " Oke -_-.."

Happy : " Kenapa aku nggak di kasih cuti?"

Asin : " Karena kamu harus latihan untuk tampil nanti.. oke.."

Happy : " Tunggu tapikan Natsu juga hanya tampil satu kali kok di kasih cuti?"

Asin : " Biarin aja kali.. anak kecil nggak boleh tahu"

Happy : "Huwweee..kalau gitu aku ajak charla aja deh.."

Charla : " Siapa kamu?" ke happy.

Happy : " -_-"

Levy..Mira..Cana..and Jubvia: " Kami sering tampil kok nggak di kasih cuti sih.."

Cana : " Aduuh.. mana nih author-nya?"

Asin : -KKAABBBUUURR-

Levy : "Wahh authornnya kabur nih… demo-demo.."

Natsu : " Luce, kenapa hanya kita aja yang di kasih cuti?"

Lucy : "Entahlah -_-."

Happy : " huwweee… sedihhh"

Lucy : " kalau begitu karena hanya ada aku, natsu dan happy.. kita akan membahas cerita selanjutnya.. "

Natsu : " Siapa yang menabrak lucy,ya?"

Lucy : " Betul.. mengapa saat membuka matanya dia sudah terlihat kaget?"

Natsu : " Hayoo.. kira-kira siapa tuh?"

Lucy : "Siapa,ya?"

Natsu : "Kamu nabrak siapa waktu sehabis beli buku?"

Lucy : "Mana kutahu… inikan scenario..Natsu"

Natsu : " I'm know.."

Lucy : " Sejak kapan tuh bahasa?"

Natsu : " Sejak tadi.."

Lucy : " -_-"

Natsu : " Okee.. jawabannya….tunggu sesaat lagi….bai-bai "

Lucy : " Ja, matta ne.. "

Happy : Perasaan aku nggak kebagian bicara deh… ( nagis lagi deh) huwwweeee…

All thanks to Nnatsuki

All thanks to reader…


	4. Chapter 4 AKU BUKAN KAKAKMU

CHAPTER 2

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY  
X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

" Kau?!"

Aku membulatkan mataku kaget. Tunggu. Dia..dia cowok yang waktu itu. Bahaya..bahaya..ini sangat bahaya… lebih baik sekarang aku pergi. Cabuuttt…aku melangkah cepat meninggalkan cowo itu. Tapi, karena tak sempat melangkah satu langkah lagi. Tak tersadar tangan yang besar menarik tanganku. Aku spontan menoleh, namun, yang kulihat seorang lelaki yang bermata cahaya seperti ibliiss… aduuhh gimana nih..? dia menarikku dengan kuat. Aku tak dapat untuk kembali melangkah.. makaa..

"Tolooooong!" teriakku.

" "

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanyanya

"Tooolooong…"

" Aku Tanya kok kamu teriak teruuss?" ucapnya yang berusaha untuk menyeimbangi telinganya yang hampir gawat. Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

Saat di sana hanya kita berdua saja. Aku agak takut. Apalagi tangannya yang kuat itu susah sekali aku lepaskan. Seperti memakai lem perekat. Amit-amit dah, … Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang berlari cepat. Menggangu kediaman kita yang begitu hening tadinya.

"Tuan muda!" teriak seseorang yang terdengar jauh.

"Tuann muuda!" kini teriakannya begitu jelas dan keras. Hampir mengarah kesini. Aku berpikir. Ini kesempatan. Kalian pasti tahu,kan? Kesempatan untuk kabur…

"Tooloo~ hmmppptt"

Namun, sayangnya aku tak dapat kembali berteriak seperti itu lagi. Kalian tahu? Tangan kirinya menutup mulutku. Aku tak bisa berbicara satu pun. Satu kata pun. Dan lebih parahnya. Dia membawaku ke gang kecil yang gelap. Payung dan bukuku tertinggal disana. Hanya ada tempat sampah besar di sudut kirinya. Setelah itu tak ada jalan lagi. Pasti tahu,kan? Jalan buntu.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya di telingaku. Terdengar rendah ucapannya. Juga terdapat hembusan nafasnya yang kurasakan. Ya.. tuhaann .. bantu aku untuk menghadapi cowo rese yang super susah dihadapi ini.

"Sssstt, kau diaaammm" perintahnya yang terdengar menakutkan. Aku hanya merinding saja.

" Tuaann muuuda.."

"Kemana Tuan mudaa?"

"Entahlah… padahal sudah diperingati jangan tanding lagi.."

Aku merasakan tiga pengawalnya itu terdiam.

"Kita berpencar kalian cari di studio basket sekarang…!"

Hentakan kaki itu terdengar jauh dan pergi jauh. Jauh dan jauh.. juga begitu jauh.

Aku mendengarnya sedih… kesempatanku hilang..huhuhu… dasar cowo rese ngapain ni anak bawa-bawa aku di tempat serem serem kaya gini. Mana gelap lagi.

"Yokkata…." Ucapnya yang membuatku tak mengerti.

"Hummmppt" aku berusaha untuk berbicara.

Tangannya terlepas dari mulutku. " Kenapa aku harus memegang mulut kamu sih.."

"Mana kutahu.. dasar bodoh.." ucapku dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

Eeehh~ tahunya .. gagal lagi.

" Heii.. kamu anak yang di Toko itu,kan?"

Deeegh

" Bu..bukan tuh.."

" Kau jangan bohong…."

"Serius.."

" Aku tidak percaya.. yang serius?!"

"Duarius.."

"Eeehh?"

"Skath math.. aku kaburrr.."

"Waiitt!" teriaknya dan lagi-lagi memegang tanganku.

"Apa maumu sih?"

"Kau tahu urusan kita belum selesai.."

"Dasaar bodoh.. untuk apa kau pikirkan sampai sekarang.. kau sendiri saja mengingkari janjimu waktu itu..!"

"Berarti kau benar cewe yang di Toko itu ya?"

Mendengarnya spontan aku menutup mulutku. _'Gawat..ketahuan..dasar lucy kau juga bodoh..'_

"Kata siapa aku mengingkarinya.. buktinya aku sudah menggantikan kue itu kealamat rumahmu.. dan juga kesekolahmu.." ucapnya.

Deeeeegh.._' Bohong.. masa dia..'_

"Sekarang giliran kau menggantikan jamku.."

"Tiiidaaaakkk"

"Apa kau bilang.."

"Ttiidaaak akan.. karena kue itu tak sampai di rumahku.." aku langsung kabur saja dan pergi meninggalkan cowok rese itu. Dan ucapanku tadi membuatnya melepaskan tangannya. Hooorrreeee…

Namun, terlihat disisi lain cowo itu hanya terdiam hening. _' Apa? Bukannya aku udah kasih itu kue ke rumahnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia pindah… benar, dia pindaahh dari rumahnya.. ' gumamnya_

_END LUCY POV_

XXX

NATSU POV

Aku pulang malam. Sialanya aku tidak diperbolehkan tanding basket.. siall..sialll..sialll.. tambah lagi.. aku bertemu. Cewe nyebelin yang keras kepala tidak mau menggantikan jam tanganku. Apa dia tak tahu? Kalau jam itu sebenarnya di berikan oleh Lisana di London sana. Kalian tahu? Kekasihku..

sebenarnya aku dan Lisana bukan kekasih. Tapi aku menganggap dia kekasihku saja. Karena dia sangat baik.. akan tetapi dia menganggapku teman kecilnya . sebagai kakak adik. Aku sedih.

Padahal keluarga kami setuju sekali dengan kebersamaan kami sebagai kekasih. Tapi Lisana malah mengejar cowo idamannya. Jadi dia pergi ke London hanya untuk mengejar cintanya. Sakit hatiku…

Kalau aku tidak memakai jam itu. Takutnya ia malah berprasangka buruk denganku. Aku takut kehilangannya. Tapi…

Sebenarnya .. jujur saja. Seharusnya aku tak memaksanya untuk mengganti rugi jamku. Lagian bisa aku beli kembali. Tapi, entah mengapa? Aku merasa ingin jahil saja kepadanya… Tingkahnya begitu lucu. Aku jadi ingin tertawa, sifat anehnya itu membuatku tersenyum sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba….

"TET..NONET..NONETT"

Terdengar suara handphone yang berbunyi. Tergetar disakuku.

"Moshi..moshi?"

"Natsu~"

"Siapa?"

"Aku lisana.."

Deeegh

"Waa.. ogenki ka?"

"Genki da. Kimi wa?"

"Genki.. ada apa nih?"

"Natsu ada kabar baik untukmu.. "

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihnya.."

Deeeegh

"Kekasih siapa?"

"Cowo idamanku yang pernah aku ceritakan waktu itu.."

Deeeeeeggh

"Tapi, aku sediih.."

"Kenapa?"

"Keluarga kita yang terlalu erat tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. aku ingin menangis , Natsu.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bisa diizinkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya kalau keluarga kau memperbolehkanku menjadi kekasih orang lain.. bukan kekasih dirimu.. kau tahukan..kita adalah adik kakak.."

"Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Aku nggak mau.."

Deeeeggh

"Aku nggak mau kita menjadi kekasih.. aku mau kita menjadi kakak adik seperti dulu.."

Deeeegh

" Kenapa?"

" Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Bukan sebagai laki-laki.."

Deeegh

Aku segera mematikan handphoneku. Hatiku sakit. Ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia menginginkanku sebagai kakak. Bukan seorang lelaki.

Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyuruh keluargaku untuk membebaskan Lisana saja. Agar ia dapat hidup dengan bahagia?. Hatikku sangat kacau . aku tak bisa mengatasi hidupku. Hidupku yang sekarang kualami. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak rela kalau dia diambil dengan orang lain.

Aku tak rela. Tapi, kalau dia bersamaku hanya karena terus-terus sakit hati. Berarti aku menyakiti hatinya. Apa? Aku harus merelakannya? Apa aku harus..

Tetesan air mataku keluar.. dengan cepat aku tak tahu mengapa.. tanpa piker panjang aku segera menuju kekamarku…..

**TBC**

**Sorry lama. Ternyata, jam itu dari lisana. Apa yang akan memperkuat hidupnya nanti? Apa Natsu harus memilih jalan, untuk merelakan Lisana. Adiknya?. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Lucy yang menanggung pembayaran jam itu?**

**Terimakasih untuk yang telah reviews dari chapter satu dan dua juga ketiga..**

**Nnatsuki : iya.. aku akan berusaha untuk mengganti kata-kata yang salah. Prologue dan chapter satu sudah update . sekarang chapter dua juga udah update.**

**Yumeka himuri : iya.. terimakasih atas pesannya.. pasti aku akan berhati-hati kembali.. prologue 2 , chapter 1 dan chapter 2 udah update.. semoga senang..**

**Reka : ini udah lanjut..**

**Mumut yakoni : iya.. biar beda aja.. prologuenya ada dua.. ini udah update.**

**Guest : sekarang udah update. Kayanya satu minggu ini aku nggak bisa focus fanfic dulu. Karena ada ulangan di sekolah. Maafnya..**

**Itu balasan dariku… semoga kalian senang dengan cerita selanjutnya. Dan setelah baca jangan lupa reviews.. kalau ada kekurangan dan kelebihan ngukapin saja. Jadi aku bisa merubah semuanya… **

**INI CUPLIKAN SELANJUTNYA…**

" _Apa perjanjianmu itu?" Tanya Lucy_

"_Aku ingin… aku ingin kita menjadi seorang kekasih.."_

"_Whaaat?"_

"_Kenapa?" kaget Natsu._

"_Aku tak menyangka ada cara menembak seorang cewe yang seperti ini.."_

"_Dasaar aku tidak menembakmu.. kita..hanya.."_

"_Eeeh?"_

" _Kita hanya pura-pura pacaran.."_

**Arigatou gonzaimasu!**

**All thanks for reader**


	5. Chapter 3 awal perjanjian

CHAPTER 3

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY  
X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"_Tapi, aku sediih.."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Keluarga kita yang terlalu erat tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya.. aku ingin menangis , Natsu.."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku bisa diizinkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya kalau keluarga kau memperbolehkanku menjadi kekasih orang lain.. bukan kekasih dirimu.. kau tahukan..kita adalah adik kakak.."_

"_Jadi kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_Aku nggak mau.."_

_Deeeeggh_

"_Aku nggak mau kita menjadi kekasih.. aku mau kita menjadi kakak adik seperti dulu.."_

_Deeeegh_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku masih menganggapmu sebagai seorang kakak. Bukan sebagai laki-laki.."_

_Deeegh_

_Aku segera mematikan handphoneku. Hatiku sakit. Ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia menginginkanku sebagai kakak. Bukan seorang lelaki._

_Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyuruh keluargaku untuk membebaskan Lisana saja. Agar ia dapat hidup dengan bahagia?. Hatikku sangat kacau . aku tak bisa mengatasi hidupku. Hidupku yang sekarang kualami. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak rela kalau dia diambil dengan orang lain. _

_Aku tak rela. Tapi, kalau dia bersamaku hanya karena terus-terus sakit hati. Berarti aku menyakiti hatinya. Apa? Aku harus merelakannya? Apa aku harus.._

_Tetesan air mataku keluar.. dengan cepat aku tak tahu mengapa.. tanpa piker panjang aku segera menuju kekamarku….._

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

"Baiklah… aku akan mencari solusi sekarang!" ucapku yang memperkuat hatiku dan tetap berusaha untuk seperti biasa.

Malam ini, membuatku menjadi tak bernafsu makan. Aku tahu mengapa. Dan apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku. Pasti kalian sudah tahu,kan? Kalau sebenarnya Lisanna tidak mencintaiku. Memang perasaanku sakit. Seharusnya aku tak boleh jatuh cinta dengannya. Sampai-sampai berakhir dengan sakit hati.

Aku sudah merenungkan segalanya. Untuk segalanya. Aku mulai berpikir logika, kalau memang Lisanna tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku tidak akan memilikinya. Untuk apa aku berharap kembali untuknya? Dan kalau memang aku sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya aku membiarkan dia bahagia bersama orang lain. Walaupun itu bukan diriku. Lagipula kalau dia bahagia, pasti aku juga bahagia. Walaupun berhancur di hati.

Namun, bagaimana caranya membuat keluargaku berubah pikiran? Sejak dulu kami sudah membuat janji untuk selalu bersama. Sehingga orang tua kami masing-masing saling mengetahui dan akan mewujudkannya. Ternyata saat ini kesebalikannya.

Aku harus bagaimana untuk ini?

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dengan pas-nya aku melihat kedua orang tuaku di lantai bawah. Dimana tempat itu berada diruang keluarga. Aku melangkah dan melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Aku agak bingung yang di campur dengan pusing.

Aku tidak yakin untuk membatalkan hubunganku dengan Lisanna. Aku merasa terlalu berat untuk berkata. Tapi, hatiku terlanjur sakit. Apa boleh buat? Harus bagaimana lagi? Ini demi Lisanna , demi kebahagian untuk Lisanna. Dan semuanya.

"Waa… anak bunda udah keluar rupanya?"

Belum saja aku berbicara. Bunda sudah menyela.

"Ya… benar juga. Dragon kecil ayah ini dari tadi mengurungkan diri terus.." kini giliran ayah berkata. " kalau ada sesuatu katakan terus terang.." lanjutnya.

'_Niatku juga begitu,yah' gumamku dalam hati._

" Sebenarnya begini.. hmm" ucapku yang terpotong dan mencari kata-kata yang lebih dimengerti.

Ayah dan bundaku terfokus kearahku dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Dengan singkat.. sebenarnya aku dan Lisanna saat ini bukanlah menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi." Ucapku dengan cepat. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Kepalaku sungguh pusing.

"Naaanniiiiiiiii?!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Memangnya ada apa? Hubunganmu dengan Lisanna sedang jelek?" Tanya Bunda.

"Tidak.. hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Tapi menurut kami, saat ini kami sedang mencintai seseorang yang berbeda. Lisanna juga begitu, begitu pula denganku.. dan kami pikir kita lebih baik menjadi seorang sahabat. Jadi apa ayah dan bunda mengizinkan aku dan Lisanna mencintai orang lain?" ucapku jelas.

"Hmm.. ayah cukup kaget dengan yang kau bicarakan itu. Tapi kalau memang itu terbaik untukmu . Ayah sih boleh-boleh saja.." jawab ayahku yang sekarang wajahnya menjadi santai-santai saja.

"Bunda juga sama, memangnya anak ibu ini mencintai siapa?" Tanya bunda dengan tiba-tiba.

DEEEEGH

' _Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku belum memikirkan hal ini..' gumamku kesal dalam hati. _

" Iya,tuh. Benar juga. Kalau memang kau mencintai seseorang wanita selain Lisanna. Kau ajak dia main kesini saja.." ucap ayah membuatku menjadi stress berat. Padahal aku masih mencintai Lisanna. Aku tidak bisa mencintai seorang wanita selainnya.

"Bunda setuju. Anak bunda inikan orangnya susah sekali mencintai seseorang, kecuali Lisanna. Karena waktu kecil kau sudah dekat dengannya."

" Betul… terlalu setia. Tapi, kalau dragon kecil ayah ini bisa mencintai seseorang selain Lisanna . kami senang. Dan mengizinkanmu." Ucap ayah.

Perkataan kedua orang tuaku sungguh memusingkan. Sehingga. Aku nggak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar mereka.

" Jadi kapan-kapan.. kamu bawa orang yang kau suka dihadapan kami,ya.." pinta Bunda.

Aku terdiam. Mereka kembali terlihat bingung. Sebingung-bingungnya mereka masih lebih bingung diriku. Aku tidak bisa mencintai selain Lisanna. Dan aku harus membawa seorang wanita selain Lisanna dihadapan kedua orangtuaku. Aku harus bagaimana?

"Natsu.. anakku.. kenapa kau? Kau tidak sakitkan, hari ini?" khawatir bundaku.

"Tii..tidak ,Bun. "

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau membawa ia di hadapan kami?"

"Baiklah.. bila itu kemauan kalian.."

Demi Lisanna, demi orang tuaku dan demi semuanya . aku harus cari segala cara.

END NATSU POV

XXX

LUCY POV.

Pagi ini aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku sungguh stress saat ini. Ternyata itu memang benar. Kalian tahu? Itu memang benar. Cowo rese itu memang sudah menggantikan Vanilla short cake-ku. Ucapnya memang terbukti. Aduuuh… Lucy..Lucy.. nasibmu kok jadi hancur kaya gini sih? Berarti bener dong aku bakalan ngegantiin tu jam. Aduh. Bener sial nih. Lagian kenapa sih? Tu cowo pake jam tangan super mahal gitu?.

Akhhh… Kami-sama bantu aku untuk segalanya. Itu uang aku dapat darimana? Benar nih, lama-lama stress jadi depresi berat nih..

Aku harus cepat-cepat cari solusi untuk ini. Benar-benar harus cari solusi.

"Lucy!" teriak seseorang menghampiriku.

" Waaa… ohayou.. Cana.. kenapa teriak-teriak memanggilku begitu?" tanyaku.

" Kau tahu gak? Pertandingan kemarin sekolah sebelah yang menang.. sedih deh, aku." Ucapnya.

" Emangnya ada apa? Kok sekolah kita kalah?"

"Gara-gara si Natsu itu. Dia nggak hadir. Jadi ..ya gitu.. tahukan?"

"Nggak.. omong-omong Natsu itu siapa?"

" Kau nggak tahunya? Dia itu termaksud cowo keren ke – 3 di sekolah kita. Walaupun rambutnya memang lucu..sih?"

"Aku belum kenal. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku anak baru."

"Tapi, dia sekelas ama kita,kok."

"Kok aku nggak pernah dengar namanya?"

" Emang sih. Maklum saja. Kau tidak tahu. Waktu lima bulan yang lalu di pergi ke luar negri dulu. Katanya izin masalah perusahaan ayahnya.."

" Apa nama perusahaan itu?"

" Dragliear Cropcs… "

" Perasaan pernah kenal tuh perusahaan.."

"Yaelah , Lucy..Lucy.. itu perusahaan terkenal ke – dua di jepang.."

" Oh..yah?"

" Yah.. ohya.. kau jugakan anak perusahaan terkaya ke – tigakan?"

" Ya.. mungkin.."

" Lho? Kok mungkin.."

"Sudahlah.. aku mau pergi dulu kekelas duluan.."

"Okay.. aku pergi ke kanteen ,ya.."

Akhirnya kami berpisah yang diakhiri dengan membicarakan perusahaan.. aaakhh.. boro-boro mikirin itu. Sekarang ini aku strees masalah tu jam..

XXX

Saat ini kelas terasa bebas. Sama sekali tak ada guru masuk. Aku menjadi merasa bosan. Udah bosan udah stress. Padahal sebentar lagi jam ketiga akan di mulai. Kulihat jadwal mata pelajaran menunjukkan bahwa pelajaran ke tiga olahraga. Well, daripada lama-lama di sini. Lebih baik ganti baju dulu saja sekarang. Jadi nggak usah ribet lagi nantinya.

Aku pergi menuju Loker dan mencari baju olahragaku. Dan mengganti baju seragamku menjadi olahraga. Aku melangkah dan melewati sekumpulan wanita yang sedang mengintip di ruang lapangan basket. Mereka terlihat kecewa dan juga sedih. Aakh, mungkin masalah kekalahan sekolah ini. Jujur, aku juga merasa sedih. Tapi, aku belum bisa se-fanatic mereka.

Aku tidak fanatic tentang basket. Tapi aku suka badminton dan tennis. Dulu, akulah yang selalu menjadi pemenangnya.

Aku berjalan kearah mereka melihat kejadian disana.

" Misi..misi.." ucapku melewati sekumpulan itu.

Aku melewati pintu ruang basket itu. Dan..

BUUUUAAACCKKHH

Mataku membulat di depan kakiku terdapat seseorang yang terlempar kearahku. Dan ciri-cirinya mirip sekali dengan cowo itu. Aku terkejut. Wajahnya babak belur saat ini. Luka dimana-mana. Rambut salmon itu membuatku terkejut. Pakaian yang ia kenakan membuatku menjadi tahu. Kalau itu adalah baju basket ball club.

"Apa-apan ini?" tanayku terheran-heran campur segalanya.

" Siapa kau.. ini urusan kami. Kalau memang kau fans fanatic basket club . saat ini janganlah ikut campur urusan kami..erti.."

"Siapa kamu? Nggak sopan sekali bicaranya dengan wanita.. memangnya aku takut gitu ? dan satu lagi aku bukan fans fanatic yang kau maksud. Dan lagian saat ini kelasku mendapatkan pelajaran olahraga. Ruang olahraga satu-satunya kan Cuma disini saja.." protesku demo

" Lagipula, jangan bawa kekerasan di sekolah ini. Emangnya ini sekolah apaan? Masa sih, orang lain udah babak belur kaya gini. Tetap saja kalian hajar? Apa kalian punya peri kemanusian? Apa bisa kalian bisa di bilang manusia? Kalau sebenarnya hati kalian kejam begini!" lanjutku marah-marah gaje.

Datang datang udah di pancing marah. Tapi, entah mengapa aku seperti membela cowo rese itu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku membela kebenaran. Memang benar kok dua menit lagi bakalan ganti pelajaran.

" Kan.. sudah kubilang jangan ikut campuuurr!" cowo itu sepertinya capten basket senior. Mungkin. Ia akan mendaratkan pukulannya kearahku. Aku membulatkan mataku, begitu bingung dan ketegangan yang aku miliki. Aku nggak jago masalah bela diri. Lagipula, kunci roh bintangku tertinggal diloker. Aduuh, kenapa nggak dibawa sih?

Dengan refleck aku ayunkan tanganku yang menghalangi wajahku. Agar aku tak terkena pukulan itu. Namun, tanpa di sadari. Cowo rese itu melindungiku. Dan dia yang menghentikan pukulan captennya sendiri.. sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Ugghhh.."

Dia berusaha untuk mengahajar captennya sendiri. Hal itu membuat seluruh orang yang melihat kejadiannya menjadi lebih histeris.

Lagi-lagi mataku membulat. Aku terlanjur kaget. Dan tanpa disadari seseorang menyekap diriku dengan sapu tangan yang terdapat minyak yang membuatku pingsan.. dan akhirnya aku tergeletak.

XXX

" Oi…?" Tanya seseorang membangunkanku.

"Hmm.." aku terbangun . mataku agak rabun. Dan akhirnya aku terfokus melihat seseorang yang membangunkanku.

" Syukurlah.. kau tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya kepadaku dengan sebagian perban putih di wajahnya. Juga di tangannya.

"Ya.. kau siapa?"

"Hahaha.. kau cewe yang harus ngegantiin jam aku,ya.."

"Waiitt, kau kan cowo itu..? ngapain kau ada disini?"

"Menemanimu yang pingsan.."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa. Aku makasih aja sih.. tadi kau berani juga melawan mereka. Padahal mereka paling ganas di sekolah ini,lho.."

"Ooohh.." aku agak sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya aku tidak melawan mereka. Aku kan hanya protes aja.

"Jadi, karena keberanianmu tadi aku jadi semangat untuk menghajar mereka."

"Oohh"

"Nggak rame banget sih ucapanmu itu."

"Aku belum bisa ganti tu jam jadi nanti aja,ya.."

" Okelah.. Luce.."

" Whaaat? Luce? Aku bukan Luce. Tapi LUCY..!"

"Kenapa? Teserah-terserah aku dong… khusus aja buat aku.."

"Males…." Ucapku pergi dan kabur darinya. " Kau tahu darimana namaku itu?" tanyaku lanjut.

"Dari kartu pelajarmu yang sebelumnya.."

"Whaaat? Jadi masih kau simpan?"

" Tidak tuh. Sekarangkan aku ketemu orangnya langsung. Jadi gampang tinggak minta tagihan."

"…." Aku terdiam diri. Aku masih stress masalah yang lain dan ini juga. Aku harus bagaimana?

" Benar juga kalau kau belum menggantikan jam itu dalam waktu 7 bulan, maka kau akan mendapatkan hukuman.. kau tahu kan? Kantor polisi?"

"Tungguuu… lagi pula aku masih satu bulan ini,kok.."

"Enak aja, kau itu udah mau ke enam bulan tahu?"

"Whhaaat? Kenapa bisa terjadi?"

"yaialah.. kau sudah menghindar lima bulan yang lalu dan sekarang mau mengganti bulan menjadi enam bulan.. waktu tersisa tinggal satu bulan.."

"Whaaat? Tapikan, aku masih sekolah.. yang sama sekali nggak kaya raya sepertimu."

Dia terdiam sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu diotaknya. Aku jadi takut kenapa-napa..

"Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian.." ucapnya tersenyum jahil.

" Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk ganti rugi itu.."

" Well.."

"Setuju?"

" _Apa perjanjianmu itu?" Tanya Lucy_

"_Aku ingin… aku ingin kita menjadi seorang kekasih.."_

"_Whaaat?"_

"_Kenapa?" kaget Natsu._

"_Aku tak menyangka ada cara menembak seorang cewe yang seperti ini.."_

"_Dasaar aku tidak menembakmu.. kita..hanya.."_

"_Eeeh?"_

" _Kita hanya pura-pura pacaran.."_

" Kau gilaaaa.. ada cara lain selain itu?"

" Kalau kau menolak berarti akan ku laporakan ke-"

"Ngggaaak.. aku nggak setuju.!"

" Lebih baik berpikir baik-baik sebelum berkata itu. Kalau kau menolak berarti satu solusi kau harus menggantinya dengan uang, dan kalau telat akan kulaporkan.."

' _Dan lebih baik.. aku pura-pura pacaran sama kambing.. daripada sama kau…' gumamku kesal di dalam hati._

" Waktumu tinggallah sedikit.."

" Tiiiiidaaaaakkk akan … aku tidak setuju." Tentu saja, tu anak stressnya. Kalau kita beneran jadian. Nanti bisa gawat. Yang aslinya benci jadi cinta. Mau muntah aku dengarnya kalau benar-benar terjadi.

Tanpa disadari aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan jauh-jauh..Pergi meninggalkannya dan segera menghampiri langkah yang cepat. .. Cowo itu terlihat bingung dan ucapan terakhirnya yang menyebalkan adalah.. " Waktumu hanya sedikit lagi.." aku lupakan saja..

Dan tanpa terasa…

#KRRIIIINGGG

"Luccyyyy… kau hebat.." tiba-tiba Cana bahagia kaya orang baru gila. Padahal aku baru mau masuk ke kelas.

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau membantu Natsu-san.." teriak Cana histeris.

"Natsu?"

"Ya.. natsu.."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau bantu di ruang olahraga.. Lucyyy!"

"Whaaat?"

"Kenapa?"

" Jadi dia Natsu…?" tanyaku membuatku terentak kaget. Cana hanya menganguk saja. Dan itu membuatku streeess. Jadi cowo rese itu namanya Natssuuu?

Tiba-tiba saja. Ada yang menelponku .

"Moshi-moshi." Ucapku.

"Lucy sayang.. malam ini ada acara perusahaan.."

"Ayahhh? Kenapa masalah perusahaan harus sama Lucy?"

"Bukan masalah perusahaan saja. Disana juga kita bersilahturahmi antar keluarga Dragneell.."

"Dragneell?"

"Iya… jadi sore ini ada yang akan menjemputmu mempersiapkan segalanya.."

" Baiklah ayah… Lucy ada di tempat tunggu sekolah.."

"Baik sayang.."

Telepon kumatikan. Aku merasa seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata "Dragnel"l. Tapi dimana?

"Lucy ada apa? Kok tadi kau menyebut "Dragneel"?" Tanya Cana.

" Emang itu apa?"

"Kau nggak tahu?"

"Nggak.."

" Itu nama kepanjangannya~" ucapan Cana terpotong cepat saat ada seseorang memanggil Cana. " Eeehh.. nanti dulu,ya. Aku mau pulang duluan ja matta ne.."

"Apa-apa ini? Belum saja selesai?" -_-

Sebenarnya siapa yang memiliki nama itu? Mengapa aku pernah mendengarnya? Tapi aku nggak kenal..

END LUCY POV

XXX

Natsu POV

Aku agak heran melihatnya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanku pergi. Tapi tingkahnya memang lucu. Padahal aku belum percaya kalau dia sekolah disini. Kalau ia sekolah disini. Ngapain aku cape-cape pergi kemana-mana mencarinya. Dasar. Padahal lima bulan lalu. Aku mencarinya untuk menembus kesalahanku dan menagih janjinya.

Aku begitu heran juga. Ternyata diantara semua cewe, yang berani marah kaya gitu ke capten. Hanya cewe itu satu-satunya. Keren..

Tiba-tiba..

"TET..NONET..NONETT"

Terdengar suara handphone yang berbunyi. Tergetar disakuku.

"Moshi..moshi?"

"Natsu.."

"Siapa?"

"Ini ayahmu..nak. malam ini ada acara tentang perusahaan kita,."

"Ohh.. tentang apa?"

" Masalah kerja sama perusahaan Dragliear Cropcs dengan perusahaan yang bermarga Heartfilia itu.."

" Oh… baiklah.. jam berapa?"

" Delapan malam.. sekarang.."

"Oke baiklah.."

" Kau harus siap-siap saat ini…Dragon kecil .."

"Baiklah.. ayah.."

Aku menutup handphoneku. Bermarga Heartfilia. Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu. Tapi siapa,ya?..

Aku menjadi bingung dan juga pusing… siapanya? Apa kalian tahu?

_**TBC**_

_Akhirnya.. keluar juga cerita selanjutnya. Maafnya apa bila ada kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti. Dan juga salah. Maafnya. __Semoga kalian senang membaca ini. Dan jangan Lupa udah baca reviews-ya.. ungkapin semua perasaan setelah membaca cerita ini. Kritik saja.. boleh yang buruk dan boleh yang baik. Jadi aku bisa mengganti semuanya. Agar menjadi lebih sempurna._

_Tapi sepertinya saat ini aku tak bisa mengepostkan cerita selanjutnya setiap hari. Maklum masalah ujian sekolah. Mungkin ceritanya dapat lanjut tanggal 23 desember. Uaaahhh.. lama banget~_

_Maaaf… _

_Balasan reviews.. dari chapter 1 dan 4 yang belum aku balas.._

**Guest **chapter 3 . Nov 29

Lanjutan nya kpan ya ?

_Answers : sekarang juga udah lanjut…. Terus reviews,ya.. _

**achiem14** chapter 4 . Dec 2

Wahh wahh wahh sugoi na.. Hehehe lanjut tin ya

_Answers: arigatou atas reviews dan pujiannya… ini juga sudah lanjut.. Terus reviews,ya.. _

**mayrizkipavita1** chapter 4 . Dec 3

Whaa, tambah bagus..  
Cepat dilanjutkan ya!  
Tapi kok Natsu kasihan bener ya?

_Answers : ya.. arigatou atas reviewsnya… ini udah lanjut. Benar sepertinya natsu saat itu kasihan sekali.__ Terus reviews,ya.. _

**MojoLly. Tail** chapter 1 . Dec 3

fanficnya bagus ne, biarin aja lisanna lepas dari natsu, biar jadiannya ama lucy...

Hehehe...  
Update kilat terus ne,

_Answers : arigatou atas reviewsnya… arigatou atas pujiannya.. iya.. lebih_

_baik natsu sama lucy,ya… __….. ini udah update … __Terus reviews,ya.. _

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan**chapter 3 . Dec 3

Kyaaaa! ceritanya kereeen XD.  
Erin baru baca nih :3. Natsu nya out of character alias Ooc ya?  
Tapi keren!. Ano...kenapa gk di kasih warning nya? soalnya kan character nya ada yg ooc,terus di setiap chapter erin nemuin banyak kata yg salah/typo...  
Gomenne erin udah bawel pas pertama review...pokok nya lanjutin terus,dan ganbatte!

salam  
Erin :3.

_Answers : waaa.. arigatou atas pujiannya… dan arigatou atas kritikannya _

_Memang benar.. banyak kata-kata yang salah.. jadi mohon maafkannya. Lain kali pasti akan lebih hati-hati lagi. __Terus reviews,ya.. __ salam kenal kembali.._

eza nakayosi chapter 3 . Dec 1

Ceritny bgus lnjut...

_Answers : ya… arigatou… ini udah lanjut..__ Terus reviews,ya.. _

**Yumeka Himuro**chapter 4 . Dec 4

Huaa... Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Aku gtw kl trnyata udh update. Hbs ujian soal nya. Hontou ni sumimasen!  
Sip sip. Typo nya dah berkurang, malah g ada *kalo aku liat :D  
Seneng bgt udh di update ! XD  
Natsu move on ke Lucy aja. Mumpung jomblo XD Trs ya, kasian Lucy di palak'in 50 juta -" Mentang" kaya (?) *di bakar Natsu *g jls *abaikan  
Okeh, di tunggu next chap. Lanjuuut trs !

_Answers : iya.. tidak masalah… arigatou untuk kritikan . __ inginnya aku juga begitu. Tapi sepertinya 50 juta itu diganti jadi perjanjian kiranya.. _

_Terus reviews,ya.. _

**Reka **chapter 4 . Dec 3

Lanjut trus!

_Answers : ini udah lanjut __ Terus reviews,ya.. _

**Hinomi Yuukawa** chapter 2 . Dec 3

Maaf telat baca, waktu liat FF eh, rupanya dah update sampai 4 chapter, ketinggalan deh.

Oh ya, yen itu harganya berkali lipat dari rupiah, jadi, lain kali jangan samakan ya? 1000 yen aja sudah mahal di jepang

_Answers : iya…terimakasih atas kritikannya. gomen atas masalah uang itu. Tapi… sepertinya aku tidak merasa menyamakan uang yen dengan rupiah. Soalnya.. kalau aku ingat. Aku tulis ceritanya menulis 50 juta yen… __ bukan rupiah. Aku juga berpikir, kalau uang yen lebih besar dari rupiah. 1000 yen juga sudah sangat mahal. Jadi aku punya idea. Kalau 1000 yen begitu besar. Bagaimana dengan 50 juta yen… pasti lebih besar lagi,ya. __ lagi pula kalau dimata uang __Pound Sterling__-London, inggrish-, uang yen begitu rendah. Tapi dimata uang Indonesia –rupiah- uang yen begitu besar. _

_Terimakasih atas kritikannya __ kalau ada kata-kata yang salah lagi.. silahkan kritik… dan jangan lupa reviews kembali _

**Ren** chapter 4 . Dec 4

Wah, Natsu, km pura2 pacaran sm Lucy nanti jd suka beneran lagi, bagus lho ceritanya SSaphira-san, update yaa

_Answers : iya arigatou atas pujiannya.. ia sepertinya kalau pura-pura pacaran bakalan jadi benar-benar suka,ya __.. ini udah update… __ silahkan reviews kembali ya… arigatou _

_Sekian dariku.. terus reviews,ya. Maaf pula kalau balasannya agak tidak jelas… silahkan kritik saja…. Dan semoga kalian senang… _


	6. Chapter 4 PENGORBANAN PERTAMA

CHAPTER 4

Wristwatch,Romance

Fairy tail © hiromashima

Author:SSaphira

Genre : romance and friendship

*NATSU X LUCY  
X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

LUCY POV

Sore itu aku pergi kesebuah toko pakaian yang tidak jauh dengan rumah lamaku. Dimana toko itu seperti butik yang bernama " dre-Shop". Disana aku tidak sendiri. Aku bersama bundaku. Yang menemaniku saat pulang sekolah kelar. Kata bunda. Butik itu adalah butik terbesar di kotaku. Dan kabar baiknya, butik itu milik keluargaku. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau butik itu milik keluargaku. Mungkin saat waktu kecil. Aku jarang sekali pergi keluar rumah.

Maklum, saat itu aku masih kecil dan pemalu. Kami berdua diantar oleh supir terbaik milik ayah. Karena saat ia member kabar kepadaku. Ia belum pulang. Sudah biasaa. Mungkin urusan proyek atau bisnis lagi. Nggak masalah.

Langit terlihat memerah keorange-orangenan, itu tandanya sebentar lagi langit akan gelap. Dimana, waktu yang selalau berputar seperti roda yang berputar dengan cepat. Setetes hujan kini menyelimuti bumi. Airnya jatuh dengan cepat. Dan semangkin cepat. Melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melewati berbagai jalan raya besar. Dan satu hal yang lebih penting. Pergi ke tempat tujuan.

" Bunda, mengapa kita pergi ke butik milik kita kalau itu milik kita?" tanyaku yang tiba-tiba ,saat beberapa menit yang lalu begitu hening.

" Hn? Bukan kalau milik kita, tapi, memang milik kita." Jawab bunda. " lagipula, dulu. Bunda sangat suka merancang busana-busana." Lanjut Bunda yang diiringi dengan senyuman.

" Baiklah bunda, namun, kalau Lucy boleh tahu, saat Lucy kecil kenapa Lucy tidak melihat bunda merancang pakaian?." Tanyaku kedua kalianya.

" Karena saat itu, kamu selalu sendirian di rumah. Lagipula, kamu sering-seringnya bermain boneka kecilmu itu. Kira-kira sekarang ada dimana-nya?"

" Masih ada,kok. Itukan boneka pertama kali yang Lucy dapatkan oleh bunda, mana mungkin Lucy buang." Jawabku dengan senyum.

" Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kami berbincang-bincang tentang ini dan itu. Sedangkan Mobil tetap melaju ketempat tujuan. Tapi, saat kami berbincang dengan ramai lagi. Mobil yang kita naikki, malah member informasi kalau kita sudah sampai. Ah~ menyebalkan. Padahal tadi lagi seru-serunya aku berbincang dengan bunda.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka. Beberapa pelayan toko itu memberi payung kepada kami . sejak kami turun dari mobil. Awalnya mereka membuka pintu belah kanan. Yang dimana itu tempat bunda. Dan membuka pintu belah kiri. Tempatku.

Saat pelayan itu meneduhiku dengan payung yang ia bawa. Melesat aku melihat sebuah mobil lainnya di tempat pemakiran. Dan terlaju juga sebuah mobil menuju tempat butikku. Ternyata, butik ini sungguh ramai.

Aku sampai ke toko itu. Kulihat bunda yang tersenyum denganku. Dan kemudian dengan seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang aku lihat tadi. Wanita itu, cantik pakaiannya memang terlihat simple-simple aja. Dengan memakai jaket tebal sepanjang lutut. Sebuah topi itu menutup wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa menebak kalau wanita itu terlihat lebih teduh. Dan saat wanita itu melihat bunda ia terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

" Waa, Layla. Kau disini juga?" Tanya wanita itu menghampiri kami deng pengiring pelayan yang memegang paying.

" Ya… begitulah, Grandiene.." jawab bunda. Oh, jadi, nama wanita itu Grandiene.

" Siapa ini?" Tanya wanita itu kearahku.

" Ini anakku. Lucy perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik.. kenalkan. Namaku Lucy heartfilia." Ucapku kemudian member hormat.

" Kenalkan namaku Grandiene Dragneel." Jawabnya tersenyum " Waktu kecil kau masih kecil, lho. Sekarang hampir sama kaya bundamu,ya." Lanjutnya.

" Waa. Makasih tante." Ucapku. Apa akau tak salah dengar? Tadi namanya 'Dragneel' itu marga yang nanti malam akan bertemu dengan marga heartfilia. Lho kok aku merasa kenal nama itu tapi.. sudah lupakan sajalah.

" Nanti malam kita akan bertemu,ya." Ucapnya lagi.

" Oh, iya. Tante." Jawabku " kelihatannya tante bersikap 'teduh',ya" lanjutku

" Eh? Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

" Eh? Gomen Gomen. Lupakan saja." Ucapku. Sambil membungkuk badanku.

"Lupakan saja Grandiene, dia memang suka begitu. Jadi, maaf,ya"

" Ah, tidak apa-apa. Saya suka sekali anak yang polos jadi terus terang. Daripada wanita-wanita yang zaman sekarang selalu zaim." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum.

" Sekali lagi gomen,tante. Okoranaide kudasai."

"Iie, dō itashimashite. Tidak, mana mungkin saya marah dengan penerus keluarga Heartfilia ini." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

" Kalau begitu bagaimana kita masuk keadalam secara bersama." Ajak Bundaku.

Kami berdua menerima dan tidak menolak. Jujur saja. Maksudku teduh itu terlihat nyaman. Aku takut tante grandiene malah salah paham. Semoga tidak. Kami berjalan masuk ke toko itu. Bunda dan juga tante Grandiene sibuk membicarakan hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Sepertinya kami akan membeli dress bersama-sama. Tapi, apa aku harus membayar,ya? Inikan toko butik milik bunda. Semoga nggak. Hehehe~

XXX

Namanya juga waktu, saat jam 6 sore berjalan. Kami bertiga telah selesai membeli dress yang kita mau. Eh~ lebih tepatnya mengambil kalinya. Soalnya tadi tidak membayar busana itu. Dan pula, tante Grandiene juga tidak membayar. Karena bunda begitu dekat dengannya. Jadi di gratiss'in deh. Melihat mereka , aku seperti mengingat sahabatku yang berada di sekolahku yang , Mira dan Jubvia. Aku jarang melihat mereka.

" Bunda.. sekarang apa kita langsung pulang?" tanyaku.

" Tentu saja.." jawab bunda.

" Semoga nanti bertemu anak tante,ya, Lucy" ucap tante Grandiene " tante harap kalian bakalan akrab,ya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi, jangan terlalu akrab juga kali , Grandiene. Bahaya." Giliran bunda berkata. Aku hanya diam. Aku sendiri nggak tahu anak nya yang mana.

Lagian belum tentu aku akrab. Kalau anaknya nyebelin. Tapi semoga anaknya cewe. Mungkin 100% aku bisa begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi sepertinya firasatku berkata tidak. Berarti 50%. Turun 50% -_-.

" Tenang saja, Layla. Dia anaknya baik,kok. Walaupun.. ya..begitu.." ucapnya. Bunda malah tertawa mendengar jawaban dari tante Grandiene.

Aku malah diam sunyi seperti tak bernyawa. Jujur, firasatku malah mangkin tidak enak.. ada apa ini? Aku jadi mengingat tentang nama Dragneel. Tunggu aku pernah mendengarnya tapi, mengapa aku sama sekali tidak mengingat dengan cepat. Kenapa otakku ini?

" Ya, sudah. Semoga bertemu lagi Grandiene." Jawab bunda.

Aku hanya ikut tersenyum saja. Lagi pula aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

" Iya.. ja matta ne, Layla." Ucapnya.

Mobil kami pun melesat dengan serempak dan menawarkan aku dan bunda menaikinya . jelas-jelas iya. Orang itu punya keluargaku.

END LUCY POV

XXX

NATSU POV

Di toko kue milik sahabatku tercinta. Siapa lagi? Erza Scarlet. Dimana tempat kami berkumpul. Saat ini pula, Gray pun datang. Bukan dia saja. Gajeel dan Jellal. Seperti biasa hanya kami berlima saja.

"Bukannya, kau ada acara,ya?" Tanya Gray.

" Ah~ nanti saja.. lagi pula jam 8." Jawabku.

"Natsu, kudengar kau ditindas tadi disekolah,ya?." Tanya Erza.

" Ya.. begitulah.. jangan dibahas soal itu." Ucapku.

" Lho? Tak menyangka kau selemah itu.." ucap Gray yang menyebalkan.

" Kalau nggak tahu masalahnya. Nggak usah ikut campur.." protesku.

Mengingat kejadian itu, aku jadi mengingat cewe itu. Ohya, lagipula bukannya dia sering kesini,ya. Kenapa semenjak dia punya urusan denganku. Dia malah nggak kelihatan,ya?

" Ohya, cewe yang suka kesini nggak kelihatan,ya?" tanyaku.

"Cewe yang mana? Cewekan banyak disini?" Tanya balik Erza.

"yang pernah ada urusan kesalahan itu.." ucapku.

" Eh? Ohya… aku tahu. Siapa yang kau maksud.." ucap Erza.

" Yang mana sih?" Tanya jellal dan gajeel dengan serempak.

" Kalian tidak akan tahu. Kecuali aku dan Natsu." Jawab Erza.

" Maka dengan itu beritahu sekarang.."

" Dia itu termaksud pelanggan setiaku,lho. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia lebih suka membeli melewati dengan perantara kendaraan. Dan jarang sekali, bertatapan langsung seperti dulu."

" Aku tahu… kenapa.."

"Aku juga tahu.."

" Kita sama sekali nggak tahu,lho"

" Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi…aku akan berbicara, mengapa ia..tidak seperti biasa lagi."

" Tentang apa?"

" Nanti juga tahu.."

" Ohya, kau tahu darimana cewe itu?"

" Dari chef terbaikku.."

" Kau kenal namanya?"

" Tentu .. Lucy-kan?"

" Siapa dia?" Tanya Gajeel.

" Ah~ nggak usah Tanya.." sambung Natsu.

" Kelihatannya urusanmu dengan Lucy belum kelar,ya?"

" Ya..begitulah. Lisanna bicara denganku kalau dia tidak ingin bersama denganku lagi.."

" Whaaat?" ucap serempak.

" Apa hubungannya dengan Lisanna?" Tanya Erzat

" Ya… itu juga ada permasalahan, karena Lisanna tidak mau bersamaku lagi. Dan orang tua kami saling tidak menyetujui tentang itu, terutama aku. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu juga demi kebaikannya. Aku minta orang tuaku menyetujui tentang Lisanna, kalau dia lebih memilih orang lain ketibang aku." Ucapku menghela nafas. Teman-temanku dengan focus mendengarkanku.

"Orang tuaku setuju, dengan syarat kalau aku harus mencari penggantinya.." lanjutku.

" Jadi kau sudah dapat penggantinya belum?" Tanya Jellal.

" Sama sekali belum.." jawabku.

" Aku punya idea, bagaimana kalau cewe yang ada urusan sama kau itu. Untung sementara pura-pura.." usul Erza terputus.

" Maksudnya, Pura-pura pacaran gitu?" Tanya Gajeel.

" ya itu lebih tepat.."

" aku sudah lakukan perjanjian dengan isi begitu, dan saat ini dia malah belum menyetujuinya.."

" Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, langsung aja…" ucap Gray Gaje.

" Maksud?" tanyaku.

" Langsung minta… dia setuju atau nggak.." jawabnya.

" Yaelah, aku kira apa…" ucap Gajeel.

" Intinya, perjanjian yang isinya hal itu, memang berat. Kalau dua pihak itu gagal, nanti malah kebabalasan.." kini ucap Jellal.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Erza.

" Maksudnya kebabalasan saling cinta.."

Deeegh.

Memang sih. Tapi , itu mungkin Cuma mitos aja. Lagipula kan tidak semuanya terbukti, dan itu juga sebuah masalahnya.

" Nah itu masalahnya…" ucapku mendengarnya..

" Kalau begitu.. aku nggak tahu,tuh. Gimana caranya.." ucap Erza nyerah..

" Jalani aja dulu. Barang kali nggak akan terjadi…" ucap Jellal.

" Baiklah…." Demi Lisanna…Tiba-tiba..

Neett..Noot..Neet

Kami berlima mendengar suara ringtone yang membuat mereka secara sekilas mengetahui siapa pemilik handphone berbunyi itu.

Dan dengan secepatnya aku mencari Handphoneku di saku celanaku. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada di saku celanaku.

" Wooii.. kalian tahu Handphoneku ada dimana?" tanyaku ke meraka.

" Nah lho? Tadi ada dimana?"

" Ikuti bunyinya aja sih.."

" Tapi bantuin aku , lha… "

" Coba dengar deringnya dimana.."

Aku terfokus mendengar dering suara itu. Aku melihat di lantai. Sama sekali tidak ada barang seperti handphoneku itu. Aku kembali terfokus. Suaranya mendekat di sebelah temanku. Di Gray?

Neett..Noot..Neet

" Woiii.. Graaayy, kau ngambil Handphoneku ,ya?" tanyaku.

" Nggak,tuh.."

" Bohooong.."

" seriusan flame~" ucapannya terpotong.

" Stoop kalian berisik.. Natsu tadi handphone kamu taruh dimana?"

" Mana kutahu? Aku lupa.."

" Asstaggaaa.. Naaattsssu" ucap mereka berempat .

Neett..Noot..Neet

Aku terbingung , firasatku tidak enak. Aku melihat jarum jam kalau jamnya akan menunjukan jam delapan. Karena saat kulihat itu. Sekarang jam set. 8. Bahaya… darurat…

" Whaattt?" ucapku kaget..

"Kenapa Natsu?"

" Sudahlah.. aku pergi dulu…" teriakku pergi ke luar toko kue itu. Dan mencari kendaraanku . Pergi menuju tempat tujuan secepatnya. Tidak memikirkan masalah pakaian. Bodoh amat deeehh..

Saat aku pergi.. sahabatku masih tertekun melihat keanehanku. Dan saat itu aku sama sekali nggak tahu. Kalau..

" HEII… ini Handphonenya Natsu.." ucap Gajeel. Yang baru ingat kalau handphoneku ada di saku jaketnya.

" GGGAAAAJEEEEEEL… kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" teriak mereka bertiga.

" Aku lupa…Gomen.."

" Kasihan Natsu.." ucap erza.

XXX

Aku pergi dengan cepat. Melaju dengan cepat pergi menuju Gedung itu.. dimana tempat Meeting keluargaku dan keluarga yang bermarga Heartfilia itu. Jujur aku pernah dengar nama marga itu. Tapi aku Lupa.

Aku sungguh bingung kali ini. Pasti membicarakan tentang bisnis atau sebagainya. Lagipula Firasatku kali ini begitu tidak enak. Ada apa ya?

Sesampai disana. Itu begitu sangat pass sekali. Beda kurang satu menit. Yokkata…

" Tuan Muda.. ini pakaiannya…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara halus yang memanggilku dan member pakaian yang begitu…. Resmi.

" Baiklah… Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku langsung kesini?" tanyaku bingung. Tentu saja. Mengapa mereka begitu mengetahui.

" Kami sudah lama melayani tuan muda. Dan secara tidak langsung. Kami juga dapat mengetahui kebiasaan Tuan Muda.."

" Oh… begitu,ya.."

" Iya.. Tuan.. sekarang cepetan.. Nyonya khawatir tadi.."

" Oke.. Baikklaah.."

Aku pergi keruang kecil. Untuk mengganti bajuku. Tapi, Firasatku Mangkin tidak enak ada apa,ya? Setelah semuanya selesai. Pakaianku yang kotor itu aku tarus saja di Mobil pribadi milik keluarga Dragneel. Untuk aku bertemu supir pribadiku disana. Maklum, karena saat tadi aku pergi menggunakan Motor.

Aku merapikan semua pakaianku. Terlihat adikku yang manis menghampiriku.

" Natsu-nii, kenapa lama banget? Bunda khawatir tahu!" protes adikku.

" Iya.. Gomenasai.."

" Sekarang masuk ke gedung sekarang. Kita makan malam bersama."

" Baiklah.. kalau begitu.."

Aku ditarik dengan tangan kecil yang lembut. Pergi menuju lantai dua dari gedung itu. Langkahnya mangkin lama mangkin cepat. Membuat langkahku juga cepat.

Sampai di lantai dua. Kulihat Bunda yang dari tadi menungguku diluar ruangan. Ternyata semuanya pada khawatir,ya.

" Natssuu.. kenapa kau lama sekali.."

" Maaf Bunda.."

" Sudahlah lebih 8 menit.."

Hah? Delapan menit perasaan tadi kurang satu menit. Lho? Kok sekarang malah nambah sih?

" Ya,sudah.. ayo.. masuk.." ajak Bunda kami.

Kami menganguk dan pergi kedalam ruangan. Kulihat didalam gaya tempat makan itu begitu panjang. Ruangannya luas dan besar. Ditengah-tengah terdapat lampu indah dan besar yang berantai-rantai. Ini memang benar-benar begitu Resmi.

" Bunda… sebenarnya kita meeting dengan siapa sih?"

" Dengan marga yang bernama Heartfilia."

" Tapi… kok rasanya.."

" Sudahlah. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu.."

" Baiklah.."

Aku berjalan menuju tempat makanku. Dan seketika aku melihat seorang gadis cantik yang sangat aku kenal. Terlihat dari matanya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui badanku tiba-tiba terdiam. Sama sekali tak bisa bergerak dan berkata-kata.

Bukan aku saja, ia juga melihatku terlonjak kaget.

Dan tanpa disadari kami berdua dengan serempak berkata.." Kauu.." tapi dengan nada yang pelan.

" Natsu…. Ayo…bukannya diam saja.." tiba-tiba Bunda membentakku. Aku akui aku memang salah.

" Gomen.. perkanalkan namaku Natsu Dragneel..salam kenal semuanya.." ucapku member hormat.

" Natsu.. perkenalkan nama saya Jude Heartfilia.." salamnya. " ini Istri saya.." lanjutnya mengarah ke seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Lucy.

" Perkenalkan nama saya Layla Heartfilia , Natsu. Salam kenal." Salamnya..

Dan kini ganti cewe itu. Iya, aku punya kesempatan untuk itu. Iya.

" Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia.." ucapnya yang terlihat sinis dan terpaksa tersenyum. Namun, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu.

" Arigatou… salam kenal semuanya.." ucapku tersenyum. Dan duduk ke mejaku. Tempatku dengan Lucy saling berhadapan. Cewe itu malah terlihat berusaha untuk menghindarkan wajahnya dariku. Aku hanya melihat bingung.

Tapi, pada intinya aku bahagia. Jadi saat ini aku bisa menagih perjanjian itu. Dan.. tanda tangan perjanjian itu akan dilakukan di tempat ini. Aku melihat terus wajahnya. Biar saja begitu. Dia malah mangkin terlihat malu. Kalau aku menatapnya terus. Dia malah mangkin lucu.

"SSttt… Natsu-nii.. jangan begitu. Kasihan Lucyy-san.." bisik adik kecilku. Siapa lagi? Wendy.

" Iyaa… gomen.." ucapku tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ayah membuka pembukaan itu. Semuanya dengan serempak menepukan kedua tangan. Permasalahan bisnis pun hadir dihadapanku. Dan yang lebih terkejutnya lagi. Aku harus berkerja sama dengan cewe itu. Ya, aku tahu…dia..

Sungguh tak habis pikir. Kalau dia ternyata seorang anak perusahaan kaya sepertiku, mengapa dia tak pernah membayar jam tanganku secara tunai. Malah kabur. Tapi ya namanya rezeki, ketemu lagi, ketemu lagi. Jadi jam tangan itu emang rezekiku kali,ya?

Yang agak heran. Aku berpikir kalau mengapa ia mengeluh bahwa ia tak bisa membayar? Padahalkan dia juga kaya. Heemm, ada yang aneh…

Yang penting. Saat ini juga aku harus menyelesaikan perjanjian itu. Tapi aku harus mencari saksi terlebih dahulu. Siapa,ya? Ohya, Wendy mungkin bisa menjaga rahasiaku. Iya, benar juga. Lebih baik Wendy aja.

Semua perayaan malam ini, memang meriah dan gembira. Namun, kulihat cewe yang ada dihadapanku, terlihat begitu tidak senang? Oh.. aku tahu. Mungkin dia takut kalau aku menagih perjanjian itu. Hahahaha.. seru juga kelihatannya kalau lihat dia seperti itu.

Suara derup hujan yang kencang diluar tidak membuat suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi sepi,seyup dan sunyi. Semuanya menjadi ramai-ramai saja. Dan semuanya berlangsung saat waktu tepat.

END NATSU POV

XXX

LUCY POV.

Awalnya saat perjalan menempuh hidup demi sebuah keluargaku yang tercinta ini. Aku pergi di sebuah gedung. Dimana tempat itulah suatu kebanggan bagi keluargaku, terkecuali aku. Sebuah firasat aneh tetap menghantuiku. Padahal aku telah sampai di gedung mewah ini. Duduk manis di tempatku sendiri. Semua bekumpul dengan bahagia. Samapi akhirnya ricuh, dikarenakan penerus perusahaan keluarga Dragneel tidak hadir. Kulihat pula tante Grandiene begitu cemas. Suaminya tetap memperdinginkan suasana agar tidak panas. Beliau berkata kalau sebentar lagi anaknya akan hadir.

Kericuhan itu tetap berlangsung. Firasatku tetap merasa aneh. Padahal aku yakin, kalau penerus keluarga dragneel pasti seorang wanita. Walaupun cowo pasti baik. Mungkin. Lagipula itu hanya prediksi dariku. Karena melihat adiknya yang manis bernama Wendy . dia terlihat dingin tapi ceria. Pasti kakaknya juga begitu. Jujur saja, aku ingin menanyakan kepada Wendy. Kalau penerus keluarga Dragneel itu siapa? Tapi, maklum, aku malu untuk menanyakaannya.

Saat aku berusaha untuk berani menanyakaannya. Eh? Dia malah berlari keluar. Langkah-langkah kecil itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Gagal deh…

Sampai beberapa menit, seorang lelaki memakai jas dan kemeja merah itu terlihat. Terlihat bahwa Wendy mengajak lelaki itu duduk du hadapanku..

Dan apa kalian tahu ? saat itu hatiku menjerit histeris. Rambutnya saja sudah aku kenal. Siapa lagi kalau Natsu.. iya..diaa.. dan tanpa disadari ucapan pertamaku saat bertemu penerus Dragneel ini . adalah " Kau?!".. Sepertinya pertanyaanku sudah terjawab. Tapi begitu sedih sekali.

Aaaasssttaagggaaaaa… kenapa aku sering banget ketemu sama ni cowo rese. Ya tuhan… memang semua rintangan datang? Tapi mengapa harus ini?. Lagipula aku harus dekat masalah keluarga. Tapi, pasal masalahnya mengapa aku harus berkerja sama dengan cowo rese ini?.Padahal aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku malah memperkenalkan diri. Apa boleh buat?

"_Baiklah Lucy… kau tahu? Tetaplah tenang. Emosi jangan dibawa-bawa. Jangan terlalu ketakutan. Tenanglah..tenaglah ..Lucy.." _itu yang aku pikirkan saat itu.

Mangkin aku tenang..dan berusaha tenang lebih tepatnya..eehh? dia malah natap aku terus. Mangkin lama tatapan itu mangkin jahil dan tajam. Arrgghh.. kalau saja dia bukan penerus keluarga Dragneel. Sumpah bakalan aku hajar sampai babak belur…

Dan satu cara untuk itu, aku menunduk kepalaku dengan dalam. Terdiam terus dan memaikan makananku. Terdiam dan terdiam sampai waktu yang tepat untuk kabuurr..

XXX

Saat waktunya yang panjang dan terjebak dengan dunia kehancuran tadinya. Sekarang, aku dapat pergi dengan menyelamatkan hidupku saat itu. Aku bahgia.. karena saat itu aku telah berhasil kabur dari kenyataan. Sedih.. bukannya aku pecundang,ya.

Langkah cepat pergi ke lantai bawah. Semua keluargaku begitu bingung saat itu.

" Baguslah.. berhasih Lucy.. kau berhasil..yeeee!" gumamku dalam hati.

Aku terdiam di lobi bawah terduduk diam disana. Beberapa menit….

" Kenapa sih? Anak itu harus datang..huh?" gumamku kesal. Awalnya aku merasa aneh. Dibelakangku seperti ada seseorang yang akan menerkam. Menakutkan. Dan…

"Anak yang mana?" Tanya seseorang aku menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat.

" Kauu..?!" teriakku dengan nada yang sungguh tinggi.

" Nggak usah..teriak juga kali. Kalau ini aku emang kenapa?" tanyanya yang sinis. Dan tiba-tiba dia duduk disampaingku. Jujur aku bingung.

" Ngapain kau?" tanyaku.

" Duduklah..masa berdiri terus.." jawabnya

" Darimana kau hadir dengan tiba-tiba begitu?"

" Dasar..kau ini. Gedung inikan ada Lift. Aku lewat Lift aja deh."

" Mana Lift,ya?"

" Tu dibelakang loby.."

"Hah? Jadi ada..ya.."

" Hemm, ikut aku sekarang,ya?"

" Ngapain?"

" Keruang Meeting.."

" Nggak mau… aku mau bareng bunda aja.."

" Ini penting tahu.." ucapnya yang sambil berdiri dan memikirkan sesuatu. " Kalau kau menolak, aku akan bilang kekeluargamu. Kalau kau ada masalah..dengan~"

" Iya..Iya.. aku ikut.. kenapa,sih. Harus dengan ancaman seperti itu?"

" Baiklah.. ayo.." dia mengajakku pergi sampai kelantai dua lagi..? Astaga.. apa yang ia mau… padahal semuanya sedang ada di ruang bawahku tadi. Mana sepi lagi? Firasatku mangkin nggak enak nih. Aduh.. Lucy..Lucy hidupmu kok kacau banget sih?

" Kok lama banget sih jalannya? Padahal tadi cepat kaya kilat.." ledeknya.

" Bodoh amat… Masalah?"

" Yaialah.. aneh..aneh aja.."

" Aku nggak aneh bodoh..!"

Tiba-tiba seorang ank kecil menghampiriku. Siapa lagi? Wendy. Penolong jiwa telah hadir. Kok aku malah lebih berharap kalau penerusnya Wendy,ya. Dibanding si cowo rese itu. Ya, lebih cocok aja gitu..

" Lucy-san?..ayo cepat masuk keruangan ini.." ajaknya. Dan menarikku.

" Jadi kau juga harus hadir,ya?"

" Tentu.. untuk menjadi saksi mata kalian.."

" Ehh? Apa-apaan nih?"

Aku masuk menghampiri cowo rese itu. Yang sedang duduk di bangku Meeting itu. Dia memberikanku. Selembar kertas yang berisi….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PERJANJIAN

TANGGAL: 10-NOV-XXX

Dalam surat perjanjian ini. Menyatakan bahwa pihak dua pernah berurusan dengan pihak satu. Dan berusaha untuk kabur dari pihak satu . yang mempunyai masalah menghancurkan jam tangan milik pihak satu.

Pasalnya, pihak satu juga mempunyai kesalahan menghancurkan Vannila short cake milik pihak dua. Tapi, semua itu telah berlangsung dengan lunas. Akan tetapi, pihak dua tidak menyelesaikan janjinya untuk saling mengganti rugi.

Maka pihak dua mendapatkan Sanksi sebagai berikut.

Pasal ke-1 number 1…

Pihak dua harus bersedia berpura-pura berhubungan dengan pihak dua. Bila melanggar akan mendapatkan sanksi.

Pasal ke-1 number 2..

Pihak dua tidak boleh..pergi atau menghindar dengan pihak satu tanpa sebab. Bila melanggar akan diberi sanksi.

Sehubung pasal ini dibuat dengan pribadi selaku dua pihak ini. Bila pihak satu melanggar pasal. Maka pihak dua dapat membuat pasalnya sendiri. Dan pihak satu pun begitu..

Saksi : Wendy Dragneel usia 13 tahun.

Pihak 1 : Natsu Dragneel usia 18 tahun.

Pihak 2 : Lucy Heartfilia usia 17 tahun.

TTD PIHAK 1

TTD PIHAK 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whaaat? Apa-apaan ini?

" Jadi? Kau setuju tidak?" Tanya cowo itu dengan santai.

" Tidak…." Teriakku.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memakai dengan cara melewati~" ucapanya terpotong saat aku menepuk meja itu. Bagaimana ini? Ya tuhan. Ini perjanjian tergila yang pernah aku dapatkan seumur hidup….

" Aku tahu…" ucapku lirih.

" Kalau kau tidak ingin itu terjadi kau harus menanda tangani surat perjanjian itu.." ucap cowo itu dengan tersenyum evil smrik.

"Natsu-nii.. jangan gitu sama Lucy-san.." kini Wendy membantu. Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan apa yang kuarasakan sekarang. Dia berhati murni di banding KAKAKnya.

" Sudahlah Wendy.." ucapku..kemudian bertatap tajam dengan seorang cowo yang ada dihadapanku.

" Baiklah.. kapan perjanjian ini pudar?"

" Sampai waktunya lunas dengan jam tanganku. Jam tanganku mahal,lho.."

" Hemm, baiklah. Kalau dari satu pihak melanggar maka satu pihak boleh memberikan pasalnya sendiri. Baiklah. Kalau begitu. . ." ucapku terputus mencari semua idea. "Pasal 1 number 3 berkata : kalau pihak satu melanggar janjinya sendiri, pihak satu harus menjadi pembantu pihak dua, untuk selama-lamanya.."

" Whaaat? Kau gila,ya?"

" Kenapa? Masalah? Aku juga begitu tahu..!"

" Baiklah aku setuju.."

" Baik.. kesempatan ini dua pihak saling setuju." Ucapku dan berjabat tangan dingin dengan cowo rese itu.

Saat itu adalah malam yang penuh saksi tentang perjanjian -tiba…

Seorang wanita cantik dan sekumpulan lelaki itu membuka pintu ruangan kami yang berada. Dengan lancing dan cepat. Kami bertiga, agak berdegup kencang saat melihat orang-orang itu..

" _Siapa mereka?"_

Gumamku dalam hati. Natsu dengan cepat maju melangkah kedepan melindungiku dan Wendy. Dengan wajah yang tajam dan sinis.

" Siapa kau?" ucap Natsu dengan dingin. " Apa mau-mu?" tanyanya yang dingin.

Dengan cepat seorang wanita itu mengayunkan sebuah benda seperti pistol kearah kami. Dan..

DUUUAAARRR…

Suara pistol itu, hadir ditelinga kami bertiga. Kedua tangan besar milik Natsu menyuruhku untuk menghindar. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau. Dan akhirnya… demi aku, Natsu yang menjadi KORBAN..

" Nattsssu niii…!" teriak Wendy.

" Natsuuuu!" teriakku.

" _Kenapa ini? Apa ini salahku?"_ gumamku. Terkejut. Menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Apa yang telah aku lihat, adalah sebuah darah bercucuran kelantai…

_**TBC**_

_**Akhirnya beres juga… gomen..kalau lama banget ngepostnya. Maaf,ya. Maaf juga untuk kesalahan dalam pengetikan dan kata. Bila kalian menemukan sebuah kata-kata yang salah tolong di maafkan **_

_**Balasan reviews..**_

ErinMizuMizuna-Chan chapter 5 . Dec 7

waaaaaah...udah lanjut akhirnyaa. Apua!? Mereka 1 sekolah!? OMG...  
Hhh...biar aja lisanna nya ama org lain hus hus.  
Natsu sama lucynya mau ketemuan,udah kayak takdir aja,he he he.  
Oh iya! Author-san tolong kasih natsunya saingan dooong,biar makin seruuuu.

Oh iya...klo updatenya lama...Erin lempar pake ini lho...khu khu...#ngambil mode: on.

oke ini saja,ganbatte untuk ficnya dan uasnya yaa!

_**ANSWERS : arigatou Gonzaimasu .. telah reviews kembali.. gomen kalau lama ngepost. :) Arigatou juga telah memberi usul. Sebenarnya, memang ingin diberi saingan, tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat. Usul Erin, bakalan digunakan Chapter selanjutnya kok^^**_

_**Jadi tetap rviews kembali ya^^**_

Mayosorii chapter 5 . Dec 6

Waaa... Ternyata perusahaan nat$u dan lucy bakalan bertemu... Apa lucy menerima perjanjian nya?...  
CerItanya bagus... Next chapter... :)

_**ANSWERS : arigatou telah Reviews. Lucy sudah menerima perjanjiannya,kok. Ini sudah lanjut… tetap rviews kembali ya^^**_

kiratono7823 chapter 5 . Dec 8

Ceritanya bgus terus update y  
ditunggu... jgn lma lma :)

_**ANSWERS : arigatou… ini udah update.. balik Reviews,ya^^**_

Nnatsuki chapter 5 . Dec 14

Gomen! Nana nggak review chappy sebelumnya! TT  
Sudah semakin berkembang! Lanjutkan!  
Nanti beneran suka loh Natsu! Udah gua ingetin! Jangan aja nggak ngundang pas lu kawin sama Lucy! :P  
update soon!

_**ANSWERS : nggak masalah,kok,Nana-senpai. :) Arigatou gonzaimasu.. untuk Reviews di chapter saat itu..^^**_

_**Sepertinya tebakan Nana-senpai sangat benar deh.. tapi kalau masalah undangan… gimana Natsunya,ya? -_-**_

_**Ini udah update…. Arigatou gonzaimasu tetap rviews kembali ya ^^**_

Ren chapter 5 . Dec 16

akhirnya jadian juga, jd ga sabar...  
Makin lama makin bagus lho SSaphira-san...  
Good luck ya ujiannya!

_**ANSWERS : ya, arigatou gonzaimasu..untuk semangatnya dan pujiannya. Tetap Reviews kembali,ya ^^**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**Cuplikan cerita selanjutnya….**_

" _Lisanna? Ada apa?"_

" _Aku akan balik ke jepang besok.."_

" _Baguslah.. semoga kau senang. Kalau keluarga kita bisa menyetujui tentang percintaanmu dengan cowo itu.."_

"_Natsu,, aku ke jepang ingin membatalkan permintaanmu itu. Walaupun sebenarnya aku berterimakasih denganmu. Tapi aku sadar kau yang lebih berarti bagiku. Jadi kau mau menerimaku kembali,kan?"_

" _Lisanna?"_

" _Kau maukan? Demi keluarga kita.."_

" _Aku…."_

" _Natsu..? bagaimana?"_

"…_.." suara sunyi tak ada jawaban.._

_**Bagaimana selanjutnya terus baca ceritanya.. untuk sekali lagi maaf,ya. Kalau ada kata-kata yang salah di cerita kali ini. ^^**_


End file.
